Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Joy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) Transcripts *Bright Heart Raccoon: Is Treat Heart Pig here? *George Wilson: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Treat Heart Pig. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Bright Heart Raccoon? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Sharteneer: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Penny Ling: I don't understand. What's happening? *Swift Heart Rabbit: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Bright Heart Raccoon: (Sniffles) *George Wilson: I know what you're doing here, Bright Heart Raccoon. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Stan Marsh: He's not good enough for Treat Heart Pig. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *George Wilson: What are you looking for, Bright Heart Raccoon? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Stan Marsh: Should we say something? *George Wilson: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Bright Heart Raccoon's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Stan Marsh: Sir, no response. *George Wilson: Two can play at your mind games, Bright Heart Raccoon. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Yakko Warner: Dude, what's he looking at? *Gene Belcher: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Yakko Warner: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Bright Heart Raccoon: (Chuckles) *Stan Marsh: Sir, intimidation is failing *George Wilson: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Bright Heart Raccoon, what do you like to do for fun? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I don't know. Stuff. *Stan Marsh: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *George Wilson: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Stan Marsh: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *George Wilson: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *George Wilson: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Bright Heart Raccoon: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Treat Heart Pig: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *The Brain: Stop talking like that! *Courage: Wait. Where's Bright Heart Raccoon? *Treat Heart Pig: Did you leave Bright Heart Raccoon with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Treat Heart Pig, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Bright Heart Raccoon: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Treat Heart Pig: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Bright Heart Raccoon's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Stan Marsh: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *George Wilson: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Proud Heart Cat: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Stan Marsh: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *George Wilson: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Proud Heart Cat: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof